


quanta

by armethaumaturgy



Series: q-rious [3]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, M/M, these relationships are ummm a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “I thought we had something,” the bodyguard mutters. His expression is dark, though Sia can’t see his eyes through the messy bangs (and black spots dancing in his vision).“Esper,” Sia forces out. Each syllable is painful on his throat.Esper wants none of it, however, and simply gets up, sneering down at him with a look completely unbefitting someone so drugged. “Suck a dick, Sia.”





	quanta

Everything is hazy, swimming around him like a big aquarium. Well, he certainly feels like in an aquarium; all the sounds are muted and his limbs feel heavy as they move, almost as if the air had turned into molasses. **  
**

_He is no longer needed._

He wonders why he’s even kept around anymore as he unlocks the penthouse door with stiff fingers, keys jittering.

He’s met with Sia’s gun waiting while he opens said door, but his fight or flight reflex is out of the window and he doesn’t even notice the muzzle until it’s taken away.

“You look like shit,” Sia tells him, but his voice is quiet and distorted through the ocean in Esper’s ears. There’s bugs crawling up his legs.

He steps inside.

“Thanks,” he replies somehow, not even recognizing his own voice. “You too.”

Something touches Esper’s shoulder and it makes the bugs burrow deeper into his shin, crawling, crawling,  _crawling_.

Esper knocks Sia’s hand away, almost knocking himself to the floor in the process. If he were a little more sober, he would’ve marvelled at the fact that he had made it up the stairs in one piece and in one try. Sia’s expression is strained, brows drawn together as he looks down at Esper’s hunched form.

“Where were you?” he asks.

It takes a few seconds for Esper to even register the question, and he does, he returns the flare — is Sia glaring at him? Yeah he it. Asshole. He doesn’t even realize he says that last bit out loud.

“Esper.”

“Didn’t rat out anything about your loverboy being back, don’t worry,” Esper bites out, finally. It’s strangely coherent for how numb and heavy his tongue feels.

“That’s not what I asked and you know it.”

“No, I don’t know jack shit.”

“Esper…”

Esper’s lips stretch into a wide, albeit wobbly grin. “What, want me to hook you up? Are you hoping for a discount?”

“Jesus Christ,” Sia mumbles, realizing it’s pointless to try and have a normal conversation with Esper right now, with how high he is. The bodyguard seems to be much more pissy than usual. “What did you take?”

“Don’t remember,” Esper grumbles; he’s swaying on his feet and won’t stop glaring bloody dagger at the taller man, even through the occasional winces when the bugs hit a nerve.

“How much did you take, then?”

“Enough not to hate you,” Esper barks, all too ready to snap, scrunching his nose. “You’re undoing it very effectively by standing in the way to my room, though.”

“Wait a second, did you get high because of me? You hate me?”

Esper growls animalistically, trying (and not succeeding) to push Sia out of the way. “Yes, I hate you more than anything else, now will you fucking  _ **move**_?!” he yells, voice almost like he’s two seconds from breathing into a torrent of tears.

Sia refuses to budge, blocking the narrow hallway even with his lithe build. “Not until you tell me why.”

A moment of silence while Esper processes the words, and then…

He lunges himself right at Sia, face contorted into the most vicious look of anger Sia ever had the misfortune of laying his eyes upon. Esper goes straight for the throat, slender fingers wrapping around it and squeezing with such force that all Sia worries is having a broken trachea instead of just suffocating.

“You know  _damn_ well fucking why,” Esper hisses through gritted teeth, leaning down to enjoy the look of panic crossing Sia’s face.  _Is Esper going to kill him?_ No, he already would have. But again, he is high and not acting like himself. Sia wonders whether he should call for Infi’s help. Just as he ponders doing it, Esper’s grip slackens and he leans back, all weight resting on Sia’s stomach, painful on purpose. “I thought we had something,” the bodyguard mutters. His expression is dark, though Sia can’t see his eyes through the messy bangs (and black spots dancing in his vision).

“Esper,” Sia forces out. Each syllable is painful on his throat.

Esper wants none of it, however, and simply gets up, sneering down at him with a look completely unbefitting someone so drugged. “Suck a dick, Sia.”

With that, Esper’s steps make their way down the hallway and into his room, slamming the door a little more than needed. And by ‘a little’, Sia means a lot. The shockwave gets all the way to him as he still lays there, motionless.

When he finally gets up and tries to follow him, he isn’t surprised to find the door locked and silence when he calls out to Esper.

* * *

The door is still locked the next day, but it falls under his lock picking skills. The room, though, is completely empty, all traces of Esper gone, except the few dark suits hanging in the closet.

And there, on the carpet stained with countless faded bloodstains marking the loyalty of a man whose heart he had broken, Sia breaks down, falling to his knees in tears.

The realization he had lost someone close and dear to him again is a cold one, washing over him like a bucket of ice water. Not even Infi can pull him away from the empty, sterile-smelling room.


End file.
